Load cells are commonly used for measuring the weight of an object. They typically include strain gages and electronic circuits mounted in strain gage pockets of a rigid block. The strain gages and electronic circuits are coated with potting material to protect them from moisture, which can cause erroneous measurements and damage the circuits. However, moisture can still reach the strain gage pockets via cable tunnels that accommodate electronic cables and wires. Worse still, moisture can be wicked along the cables and wires and under the potting material coating into direct contact with the strain gages and electronic circuits.
Covers can be secured over the strain gage pockets via fasteners, welding, or a separate adhesive for added protection against moisture. However, this adds significant material costs and manufacturing time and does not prevent moisture from reaching the strain gages and electronic circuits via the cables and wires.